


Patched Up By the Prince

by HanaKaicho



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/M, M/M, Mute Reader, Nonverbal Communication, Nonverbal Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: You were bored.You and the company had managed to bring down a few deer and caught quite a few fish in the hours you had been wandering the wilds of the Domain but you found your attention wandering and your thoughts elsewhere.After lunch, you saw your chance to steal away and you took it. You had a craving for more excitement, more danger and what you had in mind, though pretty dangerous to take on on your own, was far too dangerous to bring the party to.The lynel.[Updated with some minor phrasing improvements for smoothness and a more natural sound to the conversation]





	Patched Up By the Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ASMR Roleplay: Prince Sidon Patches You Up [Breath of the Wild]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487672) by YuuriVoice and me. 



> Hello all! We're here again for more Damien is gay for Sidon.
> 
> I wrote the script for the YuuriVoice audio I linked for this and while writing it, I felt really inspired to write an expansion to it in full fic format! So I did! I've also now made some slight changes from the audio version so that it reads more naturally. I discovered some stuff that sounds just fine, comes off uncomfortably repetitive in writing. 
> 
> I couldn't decide whether I wanted to go for a reader character or Link in my fic, especially since, when originally writing the script, I imagined Link but elected to adjust the details to make it more ambiguous. 
> 
> As it is, honestly, the truest read to my vision of this is basically both. Like, it's Link but you're Link or he's you. But regardless of what I think, read this in whatever way gives you the most enjoyment.
> 
> Also, I've made the reader character mute or non-verbal and they communicate with sign language. Thus, even if it isn't explicitly stated that they're signing, they are. Additionally, most parts are left a little vague on the reader character's phrasing intentionally. I made it explicit in a few spots but for the most part, I wanted to leave the exact phrasing to your imagination.

You loved Sidon and spending time in the Domain but the long days of bureaucratic meetings that the prince sometimes had to attend to left you feeling a little lonely and very bored and antsy.

"I can't come with you, of course, but why don't you take a swim up the falls and roam the Domain?" he suggested. "There's a company heading out tomorrow morning to go hunting if you're looking for something a little more exciting."

Hmm, a hunting company. Might be fun. You signed that you were interested.

"Excellent! I'll let them know you're planning to join them!" Sidon said.

"Prince Sidon, sir," said a guard from the doorway. "Your father is requesting that you return to the meeting."

"Ah…well…I'll make sure they know," Sidon amended with a sheepish grin. He lifted you up to give you a quick, sweet kiss on the cheek and said, "Sorry, love, hopefully these meetings will be resolved soon."

You tried not to look too disappointed that he was leaving again. You knew not being able to be together was hurting him too. You returned his cheek kiss and told him you understood and that you loved him.

"I love you too, my pearl," he said. "I deeply appreciate your patience and I look forward to being able to show you the attention you deserve again soon."

He nuzzled you, set you back down, and left the room to return to the meeting. You frowned once he was gone and sulked for a bit but ultimately picked yourself up and headed over to relax in one of the water beds.

There were beds like those a Hylian might be more familiar with as well, a mattress and blankets and the like, but the water beds were one of the best things about coming to Zora's Domain. The Zora had developed floatation devices that non-Zora could be comfortably fastened into so they could relax and even sleep without worrying they might end up in a dangerous or uncomfortable position in the water.

Though you were plenty capable of getting into one yourself, the other Zora insisted on doting on and helping you at any chance they got. The Zora, as a people, were very kind, helpful, and genial to everyone, but you could tell that, as Prince Sidon's lover, you got special treatment.

As the warm and gently rocking water soothed away your worries, you drifted off to sleep, knowing you would find yourself thoroughly refreshed for the hunt in the morning.

***

You were bored.

You and the company had managed to bring down a few deer and caught quite a few fish in the hours you had been wandering the wilds of the Domain but you found your attention wandering and your thoughts elsewhere. This was nowhere near the level of excitement you were hoping for outside of the company praising you for bringing down one of the deer with your bow. You had also shown off by firing a shock arrow into the water to produce fish for easy collecting but that trick hadn't been as popular and most of the hunting party was subsequently reluctant to head into the water to retrieve the fish.

A short while after the lunch break, you saw your chance to steal away from the company to go do your own thing and you took it, striking out into the Domain on your own. You had a craving for more excitement, more _danger_ and what you had in mind, though pretty dangerous to take on on your own, was far too dangerous to bring the party to.

The lynel.

Its shock arrows would put the Zora in the company in grave peril and, as the prince's lover, they would definitely take terrible risks to protect you against the powerful beast. No, going alone was your only option if you wanted to take the lynel on. You headed towards the mountain where the lynel lived.

You had been walking for a while and were getting close when its roar stopped you. An excited shiver ran down your spine and adrenaline coursed into your veins.

A short while later, you were climbing the side of the mountain to get up to the flat where the lynel was. You crept as close as you thought you could get without alerting it with your scent and prepared for battle. You were wearing lighter armor than you normally might feel appropriate to fight a lynel but you downed an elixir to heighten your defenses.

You peered past the rock you had hidden behind, an ice arrow fitted to your string. It was walking away from you at the moment, patrolling its territory. You waited for it to turn towards you and with a whisper of cut air, you loosed your first shot.

Ice bloomed on the lynel's shoulder where your arrow impacted it, not quite where you wanted it to hit, but close. With a roar, the lynel shook off the ice and the arrow and locked its gaze on you. The lynel fitted what looked like at least three shock arrows to its bowstring and aimed into the sky. You waited for the powerful "twang!" of the lynel's bow to sound before darting from your hiding place. One of the arrows you tried to dodge still struck the ground dangerously close to you as you ran.

Now that you were out in the open, you knew you needed to close the distance between yourself and the lynel as fast as you could. It would pick you off with its shock arrows easily well before you took it down with any arrows of your own. You stowed your bow and ran straight at the beast even as it leveled its bow at you, more crackling shock arrows fitted already.

You very narrowly managed to dodge the volley of arrows it fired at you by jumping to your right. As the lynel switched out weapons, you landed a couple of slashes across its erect midsection. It roared at you again and swung its huge, deadly sword at you in retaliation. You felt the huge burst of wind it made with the swing as you ducked under it and made a couple more quick slashes of your own.

However, it quickly raised the sword and brought it hurtling down at you from above. You managed to avoid the blow but the shockwave that shook the ground when the sword crashed into it knocked you off your feet, briefly stunning you.

The lynel jumped back and away from you, covering far more distance than it seemed something that big and heavy should. You got to your feet and pulled your shield to the ready. It raised its sword and galloped toward you. You were able to fend off the blow with your shield but the impact still hurt a bit.

You tried to get close to it again to go on the offensive once more but you saw the lynel pulling its head back and a fireball forming. You swore mentally as you quickly changed directions, trying to get beside or behind it before it could launch its attack at you. You dodged the first two but the third caught you in the side, knocking you down and taking your breath away.

The lynel stalked the grassy area, looking victorious. As you struggled to get back to your feet, the lynel stowed its sword and lowered itself to the ground preparing to charge.

This was it for you. You were going to die.

Or you would have if a sudden gust of wind hadn't thrown a hapless bird directly into the lynel's face. You took the chance you had for escape and forced yourself to get up and climb the tree near you, grabbing the shock arrows you found embedded into it.

Once in the tree, you looked over yourself.  Your right side hurt terribly where you had landed on it after getting knocked off your feet by the fireball.  There was a noticeable dent in your armor, leaving it to dig into your side. You squirmed out of the armor, the pain in your side dissipating quickly with the damaged armor no longer stabbing into it. You determined you must have fallen on a rock and not realized it.

Overall, physically you were in good shape.  Some minor bruising for sure but the elixir you had used was doing its job.

Refocusing on the fight, you surveyed the area to find the lynel and maybe find out the fate of the bird. You sucked a breath in between your teeth as you saw the lynel chewing and it's face covered in feathers. Poor bird.

With a hope that the bird hadn't suffered too much, you drew your bow and nocked a shock arrow, taking aim at the lynel. Your shot hit true this time and struck the lynel in the forehead, stunning it and bringing it to its front knees.

You had covered about half of the distance to the kneeling lynel when you realized the elixir was wearing off and your steps faltered slightly.

As if it could sense your distraction, the lynel looked up at you and, lightning fast and without getting to its feet, leveled a shock arrow at you and fired.

You cried out as the shock arrow grazed you, tearing and burning the flesh on your left side. You dropped the short sword you were holding and had to grab for your dagger as you leapt onto the lynel’s back. You held on tight and landed as many blows as you could as it tried to buck you off.

Just as you felt you were about to lose your grip, you put all your strength into a final blow, reaching around and driving your dagger into the lynel’s torso. It gave a bellow and crumpled to the ground, defeated.

You rolled off the lynel and onto the ground with a hiss and a groan. The shock arrow wound hurt. A lot. You tried to get up to make your way back at least to the company but between the pain from the arrow wound and the exertion from the fight, you were spent.  Better still, you knew no Zora would come up here to look for you for a while, it was too dangerous. Just as well, really. You didn't want to go back just yet. You knew Sidon would be beside himself with worry and probably upset. You sighed and decided to try to rest for a bit. Maybe you could get up and try again later.

You felt stupid for not bringing any more elixirs or food with which to restore yourself but pulled some fabric out of your pack and pressed it hard on your arrow wound to stop the bleeding. The blistering burn around the open part of the wound protested sharply to the pressure. It easily brought tears to your eyes and each second you held pressure felt like an age but eventually you removed the fabric and laid on your right side to rest.

***

It was starting to grow dark when you awoke but based on the various need signals you were getting from your body, you were fairly certain it was no longer the same day. You were able to get up and relieve yourself and pluck a few hylian mushrooms to eat. They weren't quite as tasty raw but they settled your stomach and offered a slight relief from your thirst.

Still, after a day of not eating or drinking, you were in no condition to try to get yourself back to Sidon.

Fortunately, you were pretty sure you could hear shouting down near the base of the mountain. You slowly made your way over to the edge and peered down. Sure enough, several Zora guards were searching the area and it sounded like they were calling your name.

You'd left your horn in your room so you couldn't call down to them and you didn't have the strength to draw your bow to get their attention that way. With a grimace, you realized what you had to do to get their attention.

You drew your dagger and reopened the wound on your side. Blood started oozing from it again and you watched for the guards to react. The one nearest you froze as the scent hit them and their gaze almost immediately found yours. They shouted urgently to their companions, pointing in your direction. The rest of the guards saw you as well and the whole group drew their weapons and immediately made their way to you.

When they arrived to find the lynel no longer there, they all stowed their gleaming spears and swords and worried over you. You assured them that you were fine other than the arrow graze and your thirst, even if you were rather tired. Without hesitation, one guard offered you a water skin and another guard, the one who had first alerted to you, asked if you were strong enough to make the journey home. When you said no, he, you now recognized him as one of the men of the guard, offered to carry you since, after all, "A Hylian is plenty light enough for any full grown Zora to carry a great distance!"

You thanked him and accepted his offer.

He tried to be careful to avoid hitting your wound when he picked you up but still managed to brush it, earning a wince from you.

"Please don't tell Prince Sidon of that," he said, looking distressed. "He is a good and kind prince but…well, he is very protective of you and to earn his disapproval from such an act…"

You promised you wouldn't tell and he relaxed.

"Thank you very much, y/n," he said. "For your discretion."

They bore you back to the Domain proper much faster than it took to get out to where you had been and very soon you were back at the room you shared with Sidon. He turned to see you and immediately crossed the room to you.

"Oh! My love, you're back! Thank goodness! I've been so terribly worried!" he said. "When the company came back from the falls yesterday saying you'd disappeared and they couldn't find you, I confess, I feared the worst! Very few things in the domain would stand a chance of besting you, of course! ...But there is the lynel up there… and I know how reckless you can be at times. Oh, but I'm grateful to have you back again."

He leaned down and moved to bring you into a hug. You couldn't help but gasp and flinch as he hit the sensitive cut on your side.

"Oh! Are you alright? I didn't mean to squeeze you too tightly…. Are you injured?" he asked. "Please, let me help. I may not have Mipha's abilities but I do know how to bandage a wound and such."

"I just got grazed by an arrow," you signed, your face a bit dismissive, trying to minimize the seriousness of the wound.

"No matter! I can handle that!" he asserted. "Let me help you!"

Slightly reluctant, you raised your shirt to show him the wound, earning a look of distress from him.

"Oh dear, look at this burn. It must hurt. Let me…" he rummaged around for a rag, wet it with cool water from a pitcher nearby, and pressed it gently to the burned skin on your side. "Here. To ease the burn. Does that feel better?"

"Yes," you said, making the sign slow and long for emphasis.

Sidon smiled and looked relieved. "I haven't seen anything running around with fire arrows lately. What did you run into?" he asked.

You turned your face away and tucked your free hand behind your back, expressing an unwillingness to answer.

"Mmn?" Sidon looked first surprised, then he softened his expression, incorrectly assuming your reluctance. "Come on, there's no need to be embarrassed. I'm certainly not going to look down on you for getting injured, no matter what by."

You shook your head.

"That's not it? Well, then what is it?" he asked.

Still you refused to answer.

Sidon seemed amused and reassured that you were, in fact, just embarrassed despite your denial. "Well I won't try to force you to tell me. Let's have a look at this now that it's had some time to cool off."

He took the rag away from your side and looked over your wound again. A grimace wrinkled his normally smooth features.

"The blisters…" he said, surveying the damage. "It's almost like…"

A look of recognition and horror crossed his face.

"Are these burns… from a shock arrow?"

Busted.

Sidon easily read your expression.

"You didn't go off and fight the lynel did you?" he almost pleaded. "Surely you didn't. Especially not on your own?"

In a moment of panic, you defensively argued that there wasn't anything wrong with what you did.

Sidon put his hands up in surrender, not wanting to argue. "Now hold on… I'm not saying - "

"Zora are extremely weak to electricity!" you said, your hand movements harsh and fast.

"No, I know we Zora are very sensitive to electricity but - "

"Then obviously I couldn't have brought the party with me!" you pressed. "They would all have been in danger! And I'm _not_ one of your subjects! I can do what I please!"

"I…" Sidon sighed and lowered his hands, looking defeated. "I suppose there is no point in debating what is past."

There was a tense moment of silence between the two of you, neither of you looking at each other. Eventually, you placed your hand on his stomach to get his attention and, feeling abashed at your previous behavior, asked, "Are you upset with me?"

He sighed, picking up an ointment and starting to carefully apply it to your damaged and broken skin. "No, I'm not upset with you. I just wish you wouldn't be so reckless. Your life and your well-being have value! To us. To _me_."

"You are strong," he continued, positioning a cloth bandage over the ointment. "But you shouldn't just rush into danger of that magnitude alone. If no one else, do you not feel you can rely on me? I've stood by you in dangerous battles before, have I not?"

You supposed you could have waited to fight the lynel until he could go with you.

He sighed again and said, "Here, lift your arms so I can secure the bandage."

He wound more cloth around your midsection to hold the bandage in place.

"There," he said, tying it off. "How does that feel? Not too tight, I hope?"

You shook your head.

"Good."

"Well, I imagine you'd like some time to rest," Sidon said, turning to leave. "You must be tired. I will take my - "

You grabbed his arm. When he turned back to look at you, you signed, "Don't leave."

"Oh?" 

You blushed a little bit as you asked, "Kiss it better?"

Sidon blinked with surprise and then laughed. "Yes, I think I can manage that."

He pressed a few soft kisses to the bandaged spot on your left side, gently running his hand up and down your right.

"I suppose while I'm at it," he started, pausing in lavishing you with affection. "Perhaps I should try to kiss _you_ better! I wonder if I can kiss those dangerous plots out of your mind."

You were delighted at his attention and invited him to try if he wanted.

"Well, my love," he said. "I accept your challenge!"

At this he started to trail kisses over to your stomach, along your arm, paying special attention to your shoulders, and on the side of your head. He hovered by your ear to call you his "brave, little fool" before he finally made his way to your lips and made very good use of his own there.

You put your hand on his chest to get his attention. He pulled back and cocked his head at you.

"If it helps," you signed. "I _did_ beat it."

Sidon tried vainly to hold in a laugh at that but ended up giving into it, his sharp, white teeth flashing. Oh yeah, that's the good stuff.

"Well, yes, perhaps it does somewhat ease my mind that you prevailed over the lynel," he said. "Now we no longer need to worry about defending the domain against it, I suppose."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps I needn't have worried," he said, somewhat to himself. "Your prowess is no secret here, or anywhere! Just… please at least consider being more cautious in the future."

You gave him a mischievous grin that said, "no promises."

"I know to expect more than that is perhaps foolhardy but, well a Zora prince can hope, can't he?" he asked.

He sighed and shook his head, pulling you back into his arms. "For now, let me just hold you like this, if you don't mind."

You rested your head against him, nuzzling him a little, eliciting a satisfied sigh from him.

"Yes, this is much better. Having you here, safe in my arms," he murmured. "My love."

He held you for a while, gently rocking the two of you. You smiled against him and hummed happily. When he stopped rocking and didn't let you go, you looked up at him, a questioning expression on your face.

"I must ask," Sidon said, poorly hiding feelings of guilt. "Did I drive you to this? By not paying attention to you? Is my neglect the reason you threw yourself into such danger?"

"No!" you said emphatically.

"Truly?" he asked.

You confessed that you _were_ a little bored and that might have been the tipping point but you'd been planning to go fight the lynel for a while now.

He frowned.

"Does it make it better or worse that I was going to invite you to go hinox hunting with me?" you asked.

Sidon tried to hold in his laughter again and failed again, squeezing you at first and then holding you at arms length.

"You truly are my brave little fool," he said, still smiling.

You smiled back at him and said, slow and deliberate, "To see you happy makes me happy. _Very_ happy."

Sidon watched you sign your words, rapt, and then you saw a blue tinge bloom on his pale face.

"Your tail is wagging," you pointed out.

"It… It is not!" he stuttered, covering his face as the blush darkened.

You patted him reassuringly and, when he looked at you again, signed, "It's not a bad thing. It's cute. And… it tells me that you're happy."

You beckoned him down and cupped his face, gently bringing it to yours so you could kiss him.

When you separated, Sidon's blue blush had lightened and you could see his pupils dilated as he slowly opened his eyes to look at you.

"So, hinox hunting?" you asked with a smile.

Amused, Sidon grinned back and said, "Very well. Once these meetings conclude, we shall go hunting for hinox together."

You expressed your excitement and he did his best to look stern to add, "But no running off to fight lynels without me."

You agreed and were rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

"Rest up, my pearl," he said. "I will hunt with you but only when you're recovered. I will see you this evening. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I also hope you check out the audio post associated with it if you haven't already!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at patch-of-shore or, more often now, on twitter as @galvoril. Feel free to say hi!
> 
> And, as always, constructive feedback is very welcome in the comments :)


End file.
